the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy
Nancy is a torturer at Majlinka transit camp and a former member of the Animalian Junta. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Leopard who is responsible for the interrment of Animalia's hood sisters Katya, Lucie and Remy and the extremely cruel treatment of them in their second interrment. Nancy wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket, a red, black and white striped scarf, standard colored tights, black leather gloves and high heels. Personality Whilst Ellie, Maria and Phil match many criteria of a psychopath Nancy matches many criteria of a sociopath. One of them is that she is very influential as she uses blackmail to force Remy into torture at Majlinka, she and many other members of the Junta (not that all the members of the Junta are sociopathic because as Nancy and others know Abigail, Louise and Gabriella are more sympathetic and softer than other members of the Junta) show no remorse and she also puts Remy through plenty of torment and under her direction Carly and Felicia put Remy's sisters Katya and Lucie through plenty of torment and later under her direction all the sisters are put through plenty of torment when they are 'punished' during their second interment. Even on trial Nancy is eerily calm as are many other former members of the Animalian Junta (again not that all the members of the Junta are sociopathic) and as well as blackmail uses charm to get Remy to do what she wants even at the cost of putting prisoners through torment. And though she is trained to mislead enemies the leopard is very truthful but she is very cunning. Though it seems that Nancy does not understand weakness then the animals who have met her are totally wrong as she does understand weakness and exploits it. She uses Remy's care for her sisters to force her into torture and sets everything up like a tower, brick by brick, piece by piece. Nancy is one of the main participants of 'punishing' the hood sisters during their second interment and also has no problem in torturing Remy by forcing her into torture nor does she have any problems with treating her like a slave and degradingly punishing her during the sisters first interment but she isn't as violent as she later becomes during the girls first interment. Though she does not have a huge ego as Prince John once had she thinks that because she is part of the ruling Junta it makes her more powerful and one of the characteristics about Nancy is that she doesn't mind isolation as she keeps Remy away from her sisters saying "Torturers do not deserve to see criminals" but Remy calls her a hypocrite because though she keeps Remy away from her sisters she goes on to show off to prisoners and deal with her own prisoners bare chested. Despite her sociopathic tendencies though she has a strained relation with Phil. Downfall After the Junta years Nancy is arrested by the Animalian Patriotic Front and tried by the Animalian Tribunal. She is found guilty of her role in the Junta and various criminal offences and sentenced to 3 years in prison. Today she lives in Animalia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Criminals Category:Villains